Um dia no msn de duas loucas
by nanda strawberry
Summary: Ver o que ocorre no msn de duas loucas pode ser interessante e complicado,comfuso,ouuuuu tanto faz.Água?Suco.Suco?Coca.


Naruto não é meu

A história aconteceu mesmo mas os nomes foram mudados. Tema-chan é a temari ou minha amiga Carol, Tenten panda em ação é a Tenten ou eu.Hina é nossa amiga, Julia.Naruto, kakashi,sasuke, gaara e etc estao como personagens do anime naruto e pra substituir tenten e hinata colocamos lila e Cina. Aproveiteeeeeeeeeeem o/

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (14:03):

**HSUIOAHSAUIOSHAUIOH**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (14:03):

**Kakashi:Como eu,Hatake Kakashi,sou o maioral da escola,e o diretor,e dono da escola...Vou transformá-la em um colégio interno.Assim,os alunos nunca mais chegarão atrasados,nunca mais vão ter que levar ocorrência pra casa,enviamos pelo correio.E porque colégio interno dá mais lucro.Bem,bem,então,o que acharam da idéia,como se eu me importasse com o que vcs pensam?**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:05):

_**xDDD**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:05):

_**q fic eh essa?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:05):

**AutoMessage: tomano banhooooww \o\**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:05):

**sei la**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:05):

**eu fechei**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:05):

**XD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:05):

**mas eh moh legak**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:05):

**legal**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:05):

_**xD**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:06):

_**novidadeeees?**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:07):

_**acho q vo fze uma fic sasulilaaaaa**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:07):

_**ou sasuCina**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:07):

_**ou gaaCina**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:07):

_**ou gaalila**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**XDD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**XD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**Gaalila e SasuCina**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:08):

_**ou sasulila**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**Gaalila e SasuCina**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:08):

_**vc acha q fica boooom?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**Gaalila e SasuCina**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**AutoMessage: tomano banhooooww \o\**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**Gaalila e SasuCina**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**achu**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**XD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**ams uma fic com esses dois casais**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**Gaalila e SasuCina**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:08):

_**quiiiii bom**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**sasulila fica fofo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:08):

**mas achu que Gaalila fica mais**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:08):

_**mas qual vai se o principal?**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:09):

_**pq o menino tem q ser mtu pooooooooop**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:09):

_**ai eu pensei no sasuke**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:09):

_**pq mais tarde vao fla q ele eh gay**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:10):

_**e eu n quero chama o gaara de gay**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:10):

_**prefiro chama o sasuke**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**gaa e lilaa**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**\o**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**XDD**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:10):

_**ele ja ta acostumado**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**ta**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**XD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**HSUIOAHSUIOAHSAU**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**XDD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**sasuke gayy**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**com o narutéééénho pra ser casalllllllll**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**o**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:10):

**SASUNARUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU OWNSS**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:11):

_**talvez role nejilee**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:11):

_**sei la**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão (15:11):

_**sempre achei q ficam fowfos**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**nejijijijijijijiji**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**prefiro nejitenten**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**XDD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**tipo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**pra c casal gay com o lee**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**eu gosto de gaalee**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**XD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**mass**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**a fic eh suaa**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**fazz**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**Gaahina**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:11):

**sasunaru**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:12):

**nejilee**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:12):

**XD**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:12):

_**olha a primera frase da sinopse**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:12):

_**o q acontece quando o garoto mais popular do prezinho**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:12):

_**xDDD**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz diz (15:12):

**prezinho?**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:13):

**HSIOASHOAUI**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:13):

_**prezinho ou pre primario?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:13):

**prezinhoo?**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:13):

**SHAUIOSHAU**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:13):

**puta que pareloo**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:13):

_**eu sei**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:13):

_**eh mtu dificil essa escolha**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:13):

_**mas preciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiso escolher**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:13):

_**JA SEEEEEEI**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:13):

_**DO PREZINHO OU PRE PRIMARIO COMO PREFERIREEEEEEEEEEEEEEM**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:14):

**pq prezinho?**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:14):

**eles vaum ter 6 anos? ¬¬**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:14):

_**6 n eh pre**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:14):

_**eles vaum te 2 anos**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:14):

_**é-e**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:14):

_**maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:14):

_**quando ficam bem mais velhos**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:14):

_**tipo 12 ou 16 ou 14**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:15):

_**o sasuke eh chamado de gay**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:15):

**GAYYYYY**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:15):

**OO**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:15):

**Apontando do sasuke**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:15):

**HAHAHA GAY!!**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:15):

**Sasuke: ..**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:15):

_**tirei isso das minhas amigas**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**chamam um menino moh bonito la do col de gay pq ele n fica com ngm**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**ai elas ficam**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**AH?**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**COMO?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:16):

**fii**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz(15:16):

**daki a poko eu vo vazaa**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:16):

**pqqqqqqqqq**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**N EH POSSIVEL Q ELE EH GAAAAAAAAAAAAY**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:16):

**eu vo i no cinecinee**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**aaaaaaaaaaaah**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**ok**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:16):

**daki a poKOOOO**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**vai ve o qqqq?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:16):

**n agoraaaaa**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:16):

**guria doidaaa**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**eu n dei xau**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:16):

_**u-u"**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:17):

**DEU SIMM ¬¬**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:17):

**jogos de amor ein las vegas**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:17):

**DE NOWWVO )**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:17):

_**õo**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:17):

_**ta ne**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:18):

**\o\**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:18):

_**vai com qm?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:18):

**chuta**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:18):

**com a hiiiiiinaaaa **

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:18):

_**chutada**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:18):

_**lglll**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:18):

**chuta**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:18):

**è-é**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:18):

_**chutada novamente again**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:18):

_**pula**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:18):

_**pulada**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:19):

**chuta novamente mais uma vez,vale a pena ver de novo mais uma vez again**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:19):

_**chutada novamente de novo morrida**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:19):

**chuta novamente de novo again mais uma vez...**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:19):

**A PUTA QUE PARIU**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:19):

_**?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:19):

**tira mtralahdora.. te mata**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:19):

**pronto**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:20):

**metralhadora**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:20):

**D**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:20):

_**morrida again**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:20):

_**xD**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:20):

_**ai**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:20):

_**que vontade de ver o gai bater no lee ate eu morre**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:20):

_**ignora**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:20):

_**u-u""**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**XDD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**\o\**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**eu vou te bater até EU morre**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**D**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:21):

_**quero imitar a fic em q a tema diz**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**ah n**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**eh **

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:21):

_**cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeerry nao me traaaaaaaaiaaaaaaaaa**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**eu vou me bater até VC morrer**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:21):

**XD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:22):

**moh legal**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:22):

**ehh**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:22):

**as coisas mudam**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:22):

**XCD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:22):

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:22):

_**eh**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:22):

_**xD**_Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:22):

**cherry**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**cara**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**eu tivee**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**1 312312312312313 de ideiass**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**pra ficsss**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**mass**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**eu eskeci td agoraa**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:23):

**D:**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:23):

_**xD**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:24):

**que malditoo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:24):

**meu cabelo ta molhadoo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:24):

**e n quer ficar direitoo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:24):

**:(**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:25):

_**xD**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**QUE MERDA**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:25):

_**quer um fosforo?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**QUERO FAZER UMA FANFIC SEM NOÇÃO ¬¬**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**quero**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**D:**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:25):

_**da um fosforo**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**pega**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**acende o fosforo na sola do pé e queima seu cabelo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**8D**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**agora eu me sinto melhor**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:25):

**\o\**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:26):

_**pra te ajudar com seu cabelo posso trazer suco de abacaxi**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:26):

_**'-'**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:26):

**n tem de tamarindo n?**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:26):

**'-'**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:26):

_**tem**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:26):

_**)**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:26):

**enton eu quero de laranja O**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:26):

_**ta**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:26):

**XDD**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:26):

_**da suco de laranja**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:26):

**'-'**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:27):

**bebe**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:27):

**tem gosto de chocolatee**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:27):

**8DD**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:27):

_**droga, achei q era de abacate**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:27):

_**caaaaaaaaaaaaara**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:28):

_**agente pode fazer a fanfic: um dia no msn com duas doidas**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:28):

_**ta seria uma one-shot**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:28):

**XDD**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:28):

**pode see**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:28):

_**vo posta no  
**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:29):

**taaa**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:29):

**D**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:29):

**dança**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:29):

**vai ser eu e vc?**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:29):

_**siiiiiiiiiiiim**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:30):

_**nao**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**HSUIOAHSUOIAHS**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**XD**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:30):

_**q foi?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**tipo**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**do nada oce fala**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**na maior felicidadeeee**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**ai depois  
**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**não u.u**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**HSUIOASHA**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:30):

**XD**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:31):

_**tata**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:31):

_**chega de falar de mim**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:31):

_**eh ora de falar da opra infriei**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:31):

_**hora**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:31):

_**ela engordo n?**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**opra infriei?**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**sei la**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**O-o**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**e a gente tava falando de vc? ..**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:32):

_**opra**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:32):

_**nao**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:32):

_**u-u"**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:32):

_**AAAAAAAAAH**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**oupraaahhh \o\\**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**prapraprapraprapra**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:32):

_**PQ NUNCA FALAMOS DE MIIIIIIIIIIIIM?NUNCA PUDE TESTAR MEU ATAQUE DE DRAAAAAAAAAMA**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:32):

**prato**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:33):

_**ovo**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:33):

**DIGA NÃO AS DRAMATIZAÇÕES!!**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:33):

**queijo**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:33):

_**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:33):

_**filé**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:33):

**MANTEIGA**

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:33):

**ò-ó**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:33):

_**TODY É-E**_

Temaaaaaaaa-chan O diz (15:33):

**hinaa chegoo**

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:33):

_**bye**_

Tenten pandaaaa em açãããããããããããão diz (15:33):

_**o/**_


End file.
